William Jones
Senator of Sereno W.Jones(78BBY-) was borned on Coruscant by Royal Family from Sereno. Career on Coruscant William Jones was firstly appointed Undersecratary on Sereno Senator Office on 52BBY.He ws in that position until 49BBY. On 52BBY he resigned from his position and was made Undersecratary on Naboo Senator office under Palpatine who had just take the Senators place from Vidar Kim. He was Palpatine right hand since the first months and shortly became Palpatine's aid...He was his special Senate missions man an also connected Palpatine with the...dirty people he needed. Under the protection of Palpatne Jones managed to brought great wealth to his House and gained the position of 2nd Count on Sereno.He was the man who connected Palpatine with Dooku.His wealth came from illegal traiding,drugs and blackmail on several powerfull people. His vast fortune was complete dirty...but he was never accused for illegal activites because Senator and later Supreme Chancellor Palpatine protected him and supported him in exhange of his services. Clone Wars On Clone Wars Palpatine with his emergency powers made Jones powerfull on the Senate.....but since Sereno was an enemy for the Republic Jones leaved his Count tile and became Senator of Corellia on 22BBY even if he had not relations with the system so just Palpatine had his man on the Inner-Rim and in the Senate floor for support. In the Senate and from his office as Corellia Senator Jones always supported Palpatne in every vote and even was bringing matters for more power and power to the Chancellor....in exhange he could broaden his illegal activities. He was one of the main figure supported Palpatne when he took the final power from everyone on 19BBY.When the Empire was up he took his price. Imperial Years and Count and Senator of Sereno When the CIS lost he war and got to the Outer Rim Dooku left Sereno for Tion Cluster.To have the planet of the Leader of CIS under his hands Palptine made Jones Senator of Sereno and he also became 1st Count of Sereno succeding Dooku. Imperial Senate 18BBY elections On 18BBY the Kaminoan Senator Halle Burtoni resigned her President of I.S. post because Kamino would retire from Empire. In the elections for president office Jones and Lott Dod were the 2 Palpatine candinates and only Palpatine Senators alsoto control the Senate if they were elected.Their enemys as Angel Snape would be black-rumoured and their reputatons come black...bu the crimes of his 2 candinates would also have to be clean...for that Toreblade was in charge On the start Jones was infront of the others with Snape and Dod following. Undersecratary on Sereno Senator Office:55ΒΒΥ-49ΒΒΥ Undersecratary on Naboo Senator Office and 2nd Count of Sereno:49BBY-22BBY Senator of Corellia:22BBY-19BBY Senator of Sereno and 1st Count:19BBY-present Personal Life Jones main sector of gaining money and power comes from illegal activities as drugs and illegal tradiing.He has the name of a good man for his to press face only donations.He donates before the press and trades illegal and drugs under the press.He is married with 1 children. Personality and Appearence Jones is considered on of the most loyal people to Palpatine in the whole Empire.He thinks Palpatine is a role model and insipiration. He is a bossy personality not forgivg mistakes and failures.He is strict voice and a genleman befre the pblic but interfearingwith dirty people. He always weares taxidos and forma clothes worn on Sereno.